Goop
Goop '''is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Polymorph from the planet Viscosia. Appearance Ben as Goop Goop is a humanoid pile of goo that can take any shape at will. Goop has an Anti-Gravity Projector that allows him to be mobile in Earth's gravity and also projects his voice. In '''Alien Force and Ultimate Alien, Goop wore the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. In Omniverse, Goop has a nose-like beak and he has an amoeba-like shape. His Anti-Gravity Projector has been redesigned and the Omnitrix symbol is on the top of it. Albedo as Negative Goop In Alien Force, Negative Goop looked exactly like Ben's Goop. In Omniverse, Negative Goop is red and his Anti-Gravity Projector is white on the top with a red light on the bottom. Negative Goop's Ultimatrix symbol is on his Anti-Gravity Projector. Powers and Abilities Goop is indestructible, making it difficult to defeat him by attacking his body. Goop is able to generate and even shoot slime from any part of his body. The slime he generates can either be acidic or adhesive. He can shoot it in continuous streams similar to a water hose or in blob-like projectiles. He is even capable of spitting out either slime or acid despite having no visible mouth. Goop is capable of making himself and his touch acidic at will. Goop's acid is able to dissolve a large variety of materials. Goop can stretch, bend and deform himself into any shape or form. Goop can produce multiple slime tentacles from his body to grab multiple opponents. Goop can regenerate and rebuild himself with ease. Goop possesses enhanced strength and can increase the impact power of his attacks by stretching himself backwards and using the recoil to launch enemies with a single punch. Goop can change his density depending on his desire. Equipment Goop's Anti-Gravity Projector allows him to change his shape, form, length width, and height at will, as well as granting Goop the ability to fly and levitate. If Goop loses his Anti-Gravity Projector, the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix can immediately generate a new one. With his Anti-Gravity Projector, Goop has enough strength to dismantle a Techadon robot from the inside and effortlessly subdue Magister Prior Gilhil, someone who could easily overpower an armored Kevin. Goop has even defeated both Gwen and Kevin in combat with both his strength and slime. Goop can control and launch his Anti-Gravity Projector at enemies to attack them, the edges being razor-sharp. Weaknesses Goop is limited to his Anti-Gravity Projector controlling his body. If it is separated from him by more than two feet or turned off, Goop's body goes completely inert until it recollects it. He can only struggle to move, since he cannot change shape or make appendages to move without his Anti-Gravity Projector. Goop can be hurt by being spun really fast in a centrifuge, which causes him to begin separating into his constituent compounds. Goop cannot reform if he is being continuously attacked. In Alien Force and Ultimate Alien, because of his slime body, Goop's Omnitrix/Ultimatrix symbol could be easily pulled off, reverting Goop to normal and removing the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix from the user. In Omniverse, however, this weakness is elminated, as the Omnitrix symbol is now on the Anti-Gravity Projector. Navigation Category:All Aliens Category:Alien Force Aliens Category:Ultimate Alien Aliens Category:Omniverse Aliens